Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.3
Alright. Chapter two sucked. This one will be better. With lazers, maybe! Chapter 3: Winter of Humanity The sun rose over the decimated skyline. This brought peace to Aaron's mind. At least the world still revolved around the sun. As he watched the sunrise, Tamara skipped over, bringing breakfast. "Morning, sleepyhead! Have any dreams?" "Haha, no. At least, not about you." "Aww, at least you're still grumpy." She giggled, and spooned some scrambled eggs onto his plate. Aaron couldn't figure out where she and Garth could have found these eggs, let alone plates. The day after the asteroid hit, the three had noticed some very strange things. First, they had all inherited a strange energy from the giant crystal in the center of town, giving them the powers of the ancient "Monster Hunters." Second, no electronics worked. The Asteroid must've set off an EMP blast, destroying all electronics. Anything more complicated than an eggbeater just didn't work. And finally, all the animals had dissapeared. They hadn't even seen any cockroaches. Which is why Aaron was confused at how Tamara had got the eggs. "Oh, I got them from the Guildcorp disaster relief team. Their boats and airplanes can't get into the continent, but these eggs can." Aaron bit into them, and immediately regretted it. The eggs tasted terrible. He immediately spat them out. "What, you son't like food that's good for you? Fine, Mr.Grumpypants, I'll just give them to Garth." She walked across the campsite ad shoveled Aaron's portion into Garth's mouth. Aaron began to sigh, but as soon as he did, he noticed a shifting in the shadows. He dashed across camp ad gabbed Tamara and Garth. The three jumped behind some rubble. "What's going on, man? Was the food really that bad?" Garth said with a grin. "No, you oaf. We're being watched." And sure enough, out of the shadows emerged three, small, purple-pinkish reptiles. They had frills on their heads, and long, spiked tails. They moved around on two long, muscular legs. "What are those things, Tamara?" Garth asked, concerned about the welfare of his breakfast. "Weren't you two awake in Natural History class? Those things are Jaggi! While weak alone, jaggi hunt in packs, led by a leader, the great jaggi!" The beasts had noticed the hot, steaming plate of scrambled eggs, and began to dig in. Garth wimpered, mourning the loss of Tamara's cooking. "We seem to be stuck. Any suggestions, Tamara?" "We don't have any weapons, so we'll have to retreat. There's a hole in the wreckage over there, I think we might be able to fit through it. I don't know about you, though, Garth." "This is the worst day ever..." "I was kidding, silly! Come on, lets go." Tamara said, grinning. They landed in a dimly lit room. On the walls were assorted swords, sheilds, spears, and hammers of all shapes and sizes. Aaron walked over to the display case. "Do you guys know where we are?" Aaron asked, an idea dawning on his face. "Oooh! The Guildcorp museum's ancient weapons room!" Tamara squeaked, excited. However, the weapons didnt seem so ancient. Before, they had been rusted so badly, you couldn't tell one from the other. Now, they shone brightly in the dim light, as if they were fresh out of the forge and ready to be used. Aaron walked over to the first thing he saw on the wall. A long cylinder of metal, tapered to a point at one end. Next to it was a round, solid looking circle of steel. He grabbed the lance, expecting it to be heavy. However, he lifted it up as though it was made of air. He slung it over his back, strapped the shield onto his left arm, and walked over to his friends. "Garth, Tamara, I see only one way out of this. Grab a weapon and get ready." "Why? Where are we going?" Tamara asked, always eager for adventure. "We're going to have to fight our way out." http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.4 Category:Fan Fiction